


Celtic challenge of murder ballads, song 2, part 2

by AzureAngel2



Series: "I will never marry", a series of Sheev Palpatine vignettes [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAngel2/pseuds/AzureAngel2
Summary: Summary: The elderly Sheep Palpatine is Nagina's only living relative. That makes him her father and her older brother alike. But now there is another man in her live. Not only a lover, but a man who wants to marry her. A tenacious Corellian, loyal to the core. And he can stand up for her. Even after two bottles of wine.Time frame: The story takes place 31 BBY.Planet of choice: CorelliaDisclaimer: SW is owned by George Lucas, Lucas Ltd. and now The Walt Disney Company





	Celtic challenge of murder ballads, song 2, part 2

**Title:** _“I will never marry”_ , a Sheev Palpatine vignette with several parts

 

**Story 2:** _“I expect to live single all the days of my life”_

 

 

Satisfied, you clean your mouth with a linen napkin that you gave Nagina years ago for her student flat on Alderaan.Now she lives on the capital planet of the Corellian system.

The main course has been nerf-roast with Corellian potato sticks and Alderaniaan malla petals.

The blossom wine from Naboo was up straight after the main course: Your niece had two glasses of it and has an adorable blush now. To you she is always beautiful. The light of the Force shines in her eyes, even though she serves the wrong side. But you will not blame her for her loyalty. She is what she is.

“I get the apple crumble and the blue vanilla sauce,” Nagina offers.

“Don't!” Her boy-friend Barin reaches over the table to squeeze her right hand. “You just enjoy yourself tonight, _min larel_.”

You grant the lovers a piercing look, but the affection which you witness here is not acted. There is just this warm fuzzy feeling in the air, that you never fully gave into as a Sith lord.

“Let me play the host,” the small man moves on and displays a wide grin. “You had a pretty stressful week at work.”

“Oh, it was not so bad,” Nagina protests meekly.

He snorts at her and shakes his head in disbelieve. Then he says, putting a lot of conviction into his voice, “Please, entertain your uncle! I can handle this.” He laughs dryly. “I am a big boy, you know. Can even use the toilet on my own. A trick most of your kindergarten kids cannot pull, I suppose.”

She starts giggling,, sounding not much like a twenty-nine year old.

Barin winks at Nagina and is off to the kitchen. Despite his seize he is a graceful creature, moving with the self-assurance of a noble man.

Thoughtfully, you look deep into your empty wine glass. But the future that you search for is not in the sinking sediment.

Corellian men are a special species. They have rocket fuel for blood. And as far as you are concerned Barin ticks all the other boxes. He seems to be an independent spirit yet pragmatic. You suspect that he is daring, almost reckless in his actions.

You learned much about him the past two hours, but not enough to allow the intend marriage to go through. Therefore you bound after him and enter his realm, the kitchen.

“Supreme Chancellor,” he greets you, when he looks up from the oven.

“Sheev,” you offer.

“Pardon me, but that sounds like the name for some dumb beast of slaughter,” Barin says bluntly.

“It was the name of my father's shaving lotion,” you confine to him. “But I keep telling people that my name originates from an ancient Naboo deity. A destroyer and transformer of worlds.”

He raises a quizzical eyebrow at me. “Does it help?”

“Immensely.” You flash him your widest grin.

“My mother sneaked straight out of the clinic after I was presented to her.” He shrugs, his gaze never wavering. “So my dad was stuck with the name giving business. He named me after a comic hero of his childhood days. Some prince in a space fantasy story.”

When the silence threatens to turn uncomfortable, you add for consideration. “In Naboo tradition the head of a household has to name a child.”

His eyes widen with interest. You can see a lot of questions in his mind. He tries to restrain himself with all his might.

You walk over to one of the kitchen chairs and make yourself comfortable on it. “Well, in lack of a father my half-sister, Mandré, gave me the honour to choose a pretty birth name for her newborn baby girl.”

He rises to his full height, the apple crumple forgotten for now.

“Wait, you were around when her mom delivered?” he asks.

“It was a secret birth.” The memories about it paint a real smile on your face. Not an artificial one, that you usually practise in front of the mirror. “Our father, old Cosinga Palpatine, was a violent tyrant. With an iron fist he ruled all of us.”

“Excuse me for saying so,” Barin crosses his arms right before his broad chest, “You seem like somebody who does not get intimidated so easily.”

“Believe me, I was young and fearful once. And perhaps not overly clever.” You are not sure you really mean what you say, but it seems the right way putting it. For you only will say the following things once and then never again. “There are reasons why Nagina ended up with foster parents.”

Barin comes so close to you, that your noses almost touch. “You are not the reason why she can be so frecking insecure about herself? Why she sometimes gets panic attacks? Or cries in her sleep.”

“I never touched her in any inappropriate way,” you prompt and blend out all the Sith incidents you made your niece face over the years. “But when she was young and vulnerable, I failed her as her protector in many ways. Back then I was not strong enough.”

His eyes are slits now. He seems to be ready to claw your face off, but for some reason he waits.

“If you ever break her heart, Barin Samye, I will find you. Even if CorSec itself tries to let you disappear. I will not send men, I will come to you personally.”

He starts laughing. “Good to know, Sheev!”

With that he turns around to the oven again, opens the door, gets the baking sheet out and suddenly, you have the tip of a knife right under your chin.

“Just for the record: if you keep failing my future wife, I will make you pay the price for it when you least expect it.” There is nothing but truth in his eyes. “She is dear to me and deserves better than a relative that is not fully admitted to the task.”

You decide to hear him out instead of frying him with Force lightening. It has been quite a while since you were that impressed and unprepared by an attack.

His voice is unwavering, his poise proud. “If there is any dirty secret, and politicians are full of them, I will use it against you. For freck's sake, try to celebrate at least her birthdays and the Naboo Light Festivals with her! Make her feel wanted and cherished, you son of a Hutt.”

You return his fierce stare. “Are that not tasks of a husband?”

The tip of the tart knife seems to be closer than before. “You have no idea what it means to be a husband. As a Corellian I do not take a martial vow lightly.”

“This is why we had to have this talk, I suppose?” you figure. “Why you gave Nagina a light sleep-inducing drug before leaving the room?”

Dismay shines bright in his bearded face. “None of us would like to have her crying on the kitchen floor right now.”

“Indeed,” you nod.

“Then we understand each other perfectly?” Barin asks.

“Just fine,” you reply.

The knife is drawn back and ends up next to the apple crumble.

“I need to make a confession to you,” you say, in a very light and festive mood all of a sudden.

“Yes?” Barin stops cutting the crumble into even slices.

“Do not try to drug Nagina again! I made some serious mistakes when she was but a baby.”

With the knife in his hand, he turns around very slowly. “I figured as much, but I wanted to hear it from your own lips, Sheev.”

All in all you are proud of the man who wants to marry Nagina. He is cunning, has a steady hand when holding a weapon and he remains honest, even when holding a grudge.

When you would have not stopped the Maul infatuation ages ago, things would have gone from bad to worse. This way your niece has a real life among normal beings.

Barin returns to his administrations of the apple crumble. “Your name kind of sounds like Steve.”

“You could call me Sid,” you propose with a malicious grin.

“Nay, that reminds me of a silly mammal that I have once seen in a HoloNet movie series for children.”

Chuckling, you leave the kitchen to get the 'Port in a Storm' bottle. After such a battle of wills, you both need some fortified, high-octane wine from Pamarthe. Besides, you should check if Nagina is okay.

You find her full asleep at the table, her head on her arms.

With the help of the Force you get her up and place her on one of the living-room sofas.

When you put a flowery plumeau over her chubby body, Barin observes with the dessert plates in his hands, “So you are a Jedi of a kind.”

“A bad one,” you answer.

“This is why she never wanted me to marry her in the first place, right?” He starts laying down the plates. “You made her witness how you deal with people that displease you.”

There is no hiding and this time you do not even want to. “I killed my entire family right in front of her. Plus the security people and the flight crew.”

Barin gnarls his jaw several times before saying, “You can be glad that she did not go absolutely bogus after all you pulled.”

You move an astray hair out of Nagina's face. “I try my best.”

“One of my pals, a local Corellian Jedi Knight, always claims that there is no trying, Steve.”

The bottle with the wine from Pamarthe flies straight into your open hand. “Then we better finish this with gusto before she wakes up again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sources:  
> The song “I never will marry”, the version of Heather Dale  
> The web site www.starwarsepics.com, especially the Star Wars Food and Drink post from user Samantha Koortyn  
> The article “Palpatine’s Newly Revealed First Name is More Appropriate Than You Think” by Chris Lough on the website Thor Com  
> Wookieepedia – The Star Wars Wiki  
> Jedipedia, a free German Star Wars-Encyclopaedia


End file.
